Pretty Wings
by Magnificent Meow
Summary: Kakashi x Iruka - When a small band of enemy ninjas attack, a strange silver haired man falls into the hands of Leaf Village...
1. The Capture

Pretty Wings

A Kakashi x Iruka fic

by Magnificent Meow

"Disclaimer":  Naruto and its characters are not copyrighted by me.  :3 

Author's Notes:   It's been awhile ;P

I was tempted to (and did at one point) give this story an AU classification, BUT, it's not an alternate universe fic.  It has it's differences from the original story but so does every other fanfiction.  The big idea here is that Kakashi is not a member of leaf village.  Easy enough, right? :3

Chapter 1: The Capture

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The calm of the night was betraying, but the call had been made, Iruka was sure of it.  The whistle that so many feared had been used, the silent cries of terror that awoke sleeping ninja were hollered only when the most imminent of troubles were arising, and that time was now.  Something was happening.  The village was frighteningly still.

Tired, a little grumpy and still pulling on his gear, Iruka peered from his bedroom window into the quiet streets.  The air was thick, the world far too silent.  It was always fortunate that the word of danger could spread so quickly, growing like a wildfire in tense situations.  The concern was noticeable.  The village would defend itself.  And he still didn't know what was going on.

Intruders?  In the forest?  Iruka shook his head in an attempt to wake up.  He thought back, almost certain that he had misheard the shouts to wake up and fight, but glancing up from his window he could see several Hidden Leaf ninja leaping toward the trees.  Finally Iruka felt assured that he hadn't just been dreaming. 

He frowned. 

He really wished he had been dreaming.  Bed was so much more comfortable.

"Well, I guess I did hear correctly," he said aloud, still trying to wake up.  He closed his eyes and took in the cool night air.  "We're under attack..."

He paused for another moment before letting out a sigh.

"I hope it's not Naruto..."

Still tightening his forehead protector, Iruka stepped on the windowsill and leapt to the nearest rooftop.  Like the other ninjas ahead of him, he let his feet touch down for only a moment as he dashed across the village towards the forest at the edge of town.  Maybe once he reached it he could figure out what was happening.  Only then would he be sure Naruto was safe. 

Never removing his eyes from the forest ahead and yet always aware, Iruka caught sight of lightning sparking in the far distance, softly illuminating the wooden rooftops and trees in a moment of pure beauty.  Soon it would rain, and with rain can come the defining moments of battle.  With rain, all evidence could be lost. 

Moments later the low growl of thunder could be heard.

_Like Naruto's stomach when he begs for ramen._

Iruka closed his eyes. _What a trivial thing to concern myself with at a time like this..._

Moving as quickly as he could, careful not to disturb those still sleeping, he caught sight of a fellow ninja heading in the same direction.  As he studied the figure Iruka caught sight of long bare legs and a slight female form in the moonlight. 

_Kurenai.  _

_A jounin. _

Perhaps this was more serious than he had expected.

Iruka sped up hoping to catch his peer, nearly losing his balance and tumbling at full speed from the rooftops.  Fortunately he caught himself before he could look like a fool.  He took a mental note to be more careful if he didn't want to die outside of battle.

_I must still be tired_, he lied to himself, smirk forming on his lips.  _Yeah, tired_.

Sure of his own safety, once again he turned to his peer.  "Kurenai!!" he shouted breathlessly, catching the lithe woman's eye.  "What's going on?"

The wait before her reply was almost painful, but Iruka held his breath. 

"Intruders," she called back, "they infiltrated the village, but we pushed them back into the forest."

Iruka exhaled and looked back at Kurenai, who was still moving at full speed.  "How many?"

Kurenai's reply was blunt, and her voice even.  "I believe there are only four."

Iruka's eyes widened in disbelief.  _Four!?  That's it?!  They must be very dangerous if they can keep a talented ninja like Kurenai at bay.  Would I really be doing them any good?  I'm just a chuunin, after all...and the genin!…_

He shook his head forcing the thoughts out.  He didn't want to even consider what might become of the inexperienced genin who could be facing their first big battle.  Instead he strove for a different line of thought.  "Backup was called for so few?"

With a sigh Kurenai slowed her speed and lowered her head as if partly ashamed of Iruka's statement and partly admitting her exhaustion.  "They are..." she paused to let out a sigh, "...surprisingly strong."  She pulled out several kunai as the forest drew near.  "We could use all the help we can get."

Iruka pressed his lips together sternly and gave a half minded nod.  Hoping to choke back his own fears, his mind almost phasing out and losing concentration, but Kurenai began to speak once more, effectively snapping him from his daze. 

"Iruka, you should head to the west.  I think I saw Naruto there."

The sensei paused to catch his breath.  "N..Naru...." 

But before Iruka could say anything more Kurenai had disappeared into the forest.  He was once again alone, heading west towards the forest depths. 

It was cold.  The rain was beginning to fall, and droplets hit the chuunin's skin like a torrent of needles, each one bent on stinging his flesh.  He promised himself that he wouldn't think about slipping back home and heading for bed, ridding himself of this cold nightmare, no matter how tempting it was to give up.

_It will be over soon,_ he assured himself.  _I still need to find Naruto to make sure he hasn't gotten himself in trouble.  I have a bad feeling_.

Iruka leapt through the trees, dodging branches and cursing at the droplets of rain as they pounded against his soft skin.  It was such an unpleasant feeling.  Cold.  Miserable.  Unhealthy.  He had to keep his mind focused if he was going to avoid death.   

"OI!!  IRUKA SENSEI!!"

The voice called from the ground, and Iruka knew immediately who it was, the nasal voice pushing through the air like a fish through water.  Fortunately for him, he was glad to see the boy.  Iruka smiled inwardly.  _He's all right!_

"Naruto, you should get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine Iruka sensei!  Trust me!!" A grin stretched across Naruto's face from ear to ear, half mocking and half exuberantly confident.  Iruka sighed.  There was nothing he could do short of hauling him back into town if Naruto wouldn't cooperate. 

"Naruto... this isn't a game.  You could get seriously hur-"

Naruto waved his hand towards the worried teacher, effectively cutting him off.  "Ne, Iruka sensei!  You worry too much!  I'm a NINJA now!" the blonde said, thumb pressed against his chest as he took the strongest looking pose he could.  "I can take care of myself!"

Iruka let a sigh escape from his lips.  Maybe he was worrying too much about Naruto's safety.  Maybe he should stop letting his fears get in the way of the boy's success.  After all, he, himself, would never be a chuunin if no one had ever given him a chance.  Was it only fair to let Naruto, Leaf Village's noisiest ninja, in on the fight?

A moving shadow broke Iruka's moment of thought. 

Immediately Iruka took a defensive stance. 

_We're being watched ... _

"Naruto, be on guard and get out of here!"

Leaving Naruto behind, Iruka began his chase of the mysterious shadow as it took him through the trees deeper into the forest. 

"I can barely see a thing," Iruka muttered.  "This isn't good..."

He was quickly losing the figure in the distance.  As a flash of lightning provided some insight into the situation, Iruka could tell that he was already alone.  He paused, hoping to hear the sound of rustling leaves, but the rain destroyed his hopes.

"Dammit," Iruka muttered, clenching his fists, _I lost him._  The young chuunin spun around, checking all directions.  He leapt from branch to branch, eyeing the ground for movement.  Any movement.  But before Iruka could catch his senses once more he heard a yelp echo from behind him.

_It can't be!_  He cringed recognizing the voice. _I told him to run_!

Iruka dashed through the trees towards the direction of the cry. 

_Did the ninja trick me into following him so he could attack Naruto?_

Iruka shook his head, pushing the thoughts out to concentrate.  Looking down, he could see Naruto through the wet leaves and pouring rain.  The boy was in pain, clutching his shoulder that in return only stained his hand, the wound almost unseen in the moonlight.  He stumbled slightly after the hit like a man far too fond of drinking, using his free hand to clutch a nearby tree for support.  His blonde hair was matted with the rain and when he let out a cough his knees shook beneath him, ready to give out at any moment. 

Naruto was hurt.

Iruka could feel the anger and fear swell within him as he balled his fists.  "NARUTO!!" he cried, "Get out of here!!  RUN!!!!!"

Even from the distance parting them Iruka could see the dark liquid dripping down and coating the orange jacket.  He wanted to cry out again as Naruto clutched his shoulder, clearly in pain, clearly inexperienced, and clearly in more trouble than he would admit.  The blonde boy didn't even flinch at the sound of Iruka's voice.  He was losing it.  He was losing the fight.  There were no choices left. 

In one swift movement, Iruka dashed towards his pupil, but as he drew nearer he realized how much closer the danger was.  A flash of silver caught his eye.  And another.  And another.  Sharp streaks of metal seemed to glow in the moonlight as Iruka could feel his heart come to a stop.

_Kunai!!_

_Heading straight for Naruto!_

As Naruto stood, barely moving and in pain, Iruka leapt forward as quickly as he could, pulling out his own knives, throwing them with all of his strength and accuracy. 

_They're moving too fast, I won't be able to stop them all!_

As his legs caught the nearest tree branch, the sensei pushed downward and threw his body at the quivering boy.  If his kunai didn't make it, then he sure as hell would.  He wouldn't sit and watch Naruto get hurt.  He couldn't bring himself to watch the boy suffer any longer.  It was much too painful for both of them. 

_I promise to buy you some ramen..._

The familiar clash of metal on metal pierced the air as Iruka sped towards his pupil. 

_....one ...._

_....two.... _

His kunai took out the enemy's.

But the third?

"Shit," Iruka cursed under his breath.  _....I missed one..._

Lightning lit the scene as he dropped towards the orange clad boy, soaking wet with every muscle aching for some rest.  As he reached Naruto, he huddled around the youth, hoping to the gods that he had made it on time.

"Naruto..."

With a sudden flash he could feel metal pierce his flesh.  He let out a groan as the kunai dug itself into his shoulder, tearing at his muscles, and spilling his warm blood.  He grit his teeth, biting back the pain.  He could deal with pain.  Just as long as no one else had to. 

Iruka released Naruto from his grasp, reaching his left hand across his chest and over his shoulder.  His hands were already numb from the rain, but he would never forget the feeling of metal that had impacted upon the body.  It was distinct.  It was cold.  It was fucking painful.  He let his fingers glide across the blade that so gracefully protruded from his body.  This was the heartless life of the ninja.

He ripped the kunai from his shoulder, let it fall to the ground, and applied a firm pressure to the wound with his hand.  With the rain it would be hard to stop the bleeding.

Before he could forget himself, Iruka spun around, mind half dazed.  He knew Naruto was muttering something, but with the rain hitting the ground and thunder roaring above the trees he couldn't make it out.  Something about...more danger?

As the young teacher lifted his eyes he understood. 

The enemy was still present.

The man.

He had not left.

_He's still in plain view..._

Lightning flashed once more allowing Iruka to gain sight of the intruder.  As the light slid across the man's features it became clear that he wore a mask, and his forehead protector was draped across his left eye.  Iruka held his breath.  It was as if everything about this ninja was meant to disguise the truth.  Even his hair, which seemed to glow in the darkness, a beautiful shade of silvery grey, hid its owner's youth.

_Always the mysterious one_. Iruka took a deep breath.  _He's so beautifully frightening..._ 

Trapped in the moment, Iruka's eyes lay transfixed upon the eye of the ninja across from him.  Neither was moving.  The world was encased in the moment.

_Why isn't he doing anything?_  Iruka's eyes flickered with fear.  _His chakra is so much stronger than mine, he could take me down instantly..._

Yet there was nothing but rain.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed, to Iruka at least, like an eternity.  It became so much that the lack of action was drawing his attention back to his wound, warm blood still dripping down his arm and over his clothing, further smeared by the rain. 

At least the injury was nothing serious.  It could have been much worse.  Still, Iruka cringed as he shifted his body, letting out an uncontrollable yelp of pain.

And it was then that the silver haired man moved. 

The unknown ninja reached out his hand as if to offer help.  Or an apology.  Or perhaps he would step closer to finish what he had started.  Whatever he was doing, Iruka's cry had stirred him back to his senses, but Iruka would never find out why. 

It happened in an instant, and had gone unnoticed by all.  They swept in quickly, kunai flying from all possible angles, directly aimed at the uninvited, unwelcome ninja that had waited so patiently in Iruka's presence.  It was a fault that no ninja would ever admit to have made. 

The masked man had let his guard down.

The Hidden Leaf ninjas were attacking.

Had the strange ninja choked?

By the time the masked ninja caught sight of the silver flashes heading in his direction it was much too late to stop all of them.  Gliding quietly through the air, he cried out in pain as several split his skin, his back and arms torn by the blades.  As his legs gave way beneath him, the man crumbled and slumped to the ground leaving Iruka to wonder what the hell just happened.

_This is the second time tonight that I feel like I'm out of the loop_, Iruka thought quietly.  He stumbled forward, wide eyed as his fellow ninjas swarmed like moths to the burning flame over the mysterious ninja.  He could see the young man moving through their bodies, and as much as he struggled in their grasp, the one eyed fellow didn't have the strength to push them all away. 

Iruka could only watch.

As the mob spread out and the panic slowed down, one of the leaf ninjas threw the masked man over his shoulder and turned back towards the village.  The ordeal was over.  Now they would question the man, possibly torture him….

Iruka couldn't help but wonder what became of the other three ninjas that were a part of the enemy team.  _Were they caught too?  Or are they still out there?_

The rain was dying down now.  Thunder rolled off in the distance, no longer the mighty storm that had drifted over the village with it's cold atmosphere and hard rain.  Iruka turned to Naruto, who was standing behind him now, an improvement from earlier.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

The boy quietly nodded, keeping his eyes on his fingers, which were interlaced in front of his body.  "Yeah," he grumbled, sounding more embarrassed than anything.  "Sorry, sensei.  I didn't mean to get you hurt."

Iruka took his hand off his shoulder and tried to stand up straight, disguising his pain.  "I'm just glad you're all right," he said, following the other ninja out of the forest.  "As a reward for doing so well... I'll buy you some ramen...".

A pair of eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"...later."

Naruto looked decidedly sulky as Iruka grinned.  "For now," Iruka began, "we need to dry off and get some rest."

_And maybe… once we get back to the village, we can figure out what the hell is going on._ Iruka sighed.  _And I'll have a chance to see this masked ninja up close…_

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well..  ::cough::  Lots of action and no mushy stuff.  So far.  Mush comes later.  (I love sap!)  I hope it wasn't too long and corny and  boring or anything, I'm no action writer, plus the story is just beginning.  Kakashi will get an actual part next chapter XD.  And hopefully other people will too.  Iruka's hogging the spotlight.

Please review and tell me what you think, I could use the encouragement.  It's been awhile since I've written.  ::stares::  Must get back into it before I torture you with more... o.o.


	2. The Scarecrow Speaks

Pretty Wings

A Kakashi x Iruka fic

by Magnificent Meow

Was the last chapter too confusing? I know it's a bit vague in spots, but it's supposed to be... o.o. Hopefully this chapter will provide some answers. ::coughs:: _maybe._ Luckily this chapter turned out MUCH longer than I had anticipated.

Many thanks for the reviews :3 I appreciate it and ADORE YOU ALL ---------- :D

Chapter 2: The Scarecrow Speaks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lay in the bed like a lazy cat, vaguely aware of his surroundings, but hardly caring. He knew they had stripped him of his weapons and most, if not all, of his wet clothing, leaving him nearly naked with his presumably bandaged wounds. Beyond that, he could feel his muscles twitch with their aches, but for the large part he felt numb, like his body had given up and had become one with the pain.

He could hear voices hovering around him, but he didn't bother himself with what they were saying. None of it was important and none of it concerned him; at least not yet. _Perhaps soon..._he thought patiently. _Perhaps soon they will reveal themselves..._

Taking a deep breath now he caught the bland smell of medicinal herbs, an admittedly friendly scent, even in the midst of unknown territory. It was like the soft odor was pulling him into sleep - a sort of psychedelic tonic. It was strangely comfortable and he was tempted to relax in its scent, but, as if he remembered who and where he was, he pulled his mind back into the situation for his own safety.

_My mask and forehead protector. They've both been removed._..

Disappointed, he paused searching for a line of action in his mind.

_I can't let them see me like this..._

He wished he could open his eyes, but his head kept telling him to wait for the opportune moment. If they knew he was awake, it could only make things worse, and his eyes were so heavy with sleep. Still, he wanted to see the prison they had encased him in, and to see the faces of those who watched him, eyeing him like he was evil, waiting for him to make a wrong move. But to him, he had already made his mistake, and this was the punishment.

He got caught.

Worse, he got caught doing what he did best.

He wouldn't make another error.

Hoping to prove to himself that he was in fact alive and functional, the man flexed the muscles in his arms and legs, testing his body, cursing silently at the stiffness. From the feel of it, his right leg was in poor shape and thickly bandaged, along with several lesser wounds across his back, and at least one more on his left arm near his shoulder.

With so many injuries escape could be difficult.

But before he could even consider the term 'escape', his thoughts were interrupted by an unwelcome presence, and one that was coming ever too close. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable.

The danger was approaching his face.

He opened his eyes and lashed out with his arm in what was almost an instinctive reflex. "Come near me and I'll rip your fucking arm off," he growled, gripping the wrist of the intruder so firmly that the man, who was apparently only trying to help, couldn't even pull away in his fear.

The two shinobi who had been keeping guard in the hallway peered in to see what was happening as the doctor spoke shakily. "It's for your own good! You need to take this medici --"

The silver haired man forced his strength and slapped the bottle of pills from the hands of his cowardly assailant, watching as the bottle was obliterated into hundreds of tiny shards, spilling its colourful contents onto the floor. "I won't take it," he mumbled.

Fully awake now and a little pissed off, the silver haired ninja pushed himself up and peered around the room. It must have been a hospital or clinic of sorts since the room held medical instruments and other such supplies. The lone window beside the bed was barred off preventing any (easy) escape, but that could be fixed with a little time and effort. He made a point to take note of anything that could be useful in the near future.

Still trailing around the room, ignoring the stares that were so rudely fixated on him, two mismatched orbs caught sight of a familiar pile of fabric draped across the bedside chair. Immediately he started making his way to them, hoisting himself off the bed, biting back the pain that shot through his wounded leg. He stumbled for a moment, almost collapsing to the floor, but he managed to hold himself together enough to reach his goal, brushing away the doctor's plea to stop.

And one pair of eyes disappeared.

Still not caring about his guests, or rather, his hosts, which were now two instead of three, the silver haired ninja grabbed hold of his shirt and precious mask, pulling them on almost immediately despite the random blood stains and unfortunately dampened smell. He was a ninja after all, and would have to make do with what he had. He quickly flipped up the mask so that it covered the lower portion of his face and immediately grabbed his head protector and tied it so that it fell over his curiously red-toned eye.

By the end of it, so much of his face was covered that he became difficult to recognize and difficult to read, but that was the way he liked it. As he reached for his pants which were somewhat torn from the kunai, his senses flared. Now his hosts were seven strong.

_So number three went for backup, did he?_ __

He shrugged it off without a second thought. _I won't be able to get very far any time soon, anyway_.

The silver haired shinobi continued pulling on his clothing, tightly holding back any cries of pain that might fall from his lips, careful not to tear the bandages that wrapped his body. At least his company was kind enough to treat his wounds. Part of him wanted to thank them, but he held back, knowing that the kindness was mandatory in a situation such as this one.

_The questions will begin soon_, he sighed. _I still can't believe I made such a mistake_.

His fist tightened around the back of the chair, partly out of anger and partly for support.

_If I tell them anything, their options will be limited. _

The silence was short lived when, rather impatiently, one of the awaiting voices called out. "Oi! If you're looking for your weapons you won't find them. We --"

"Stop babbling," the masked ninja raised his hand, casually cutting the man off and not once moving to face him. Instead he continued fastening his gear. "I'm just putting my clothes on. It's a perfectly normal thing for a man to do," he paused for a moment in thought, "unless of course you -want- to see me naked."

Without any response, the sly ninja grinned beneath his mask.

_Moron._

Satisfied with his getup, the darkly clad ninja casually turned to greet his captors. He was correct in that he had counted seven of them; six with strong chakras, plus the doctor who was likely not unskilled in his own right, but could be easily overpowered if given the chance. The masked shinobi couldn't help but feel this was a waste of his time, but sadly there was no way out.

"It's time we asked you some questions," one rather burly man began. (By the sound of it he had been the one to speak earlier.)

The silver haired ninja cautiously sat down on the chair with his head in his hand, bored on all accounts. "Yare, yare," he mumbled, looking at them with a lazy expression. "Try all you like, but I won't be telling you anything."

- - - - - - - - - -

Iruka rolled to his side and groaned as sunlight poured in through his window. His body ached from head to toe, leaving not an inch of comfortable space on his entire self. Still clothed in the shirt and pants that he regularly wore as his shinobi outfit, the chuunin lay huddled within the soft blankets of his bed, tugging the edges close to his face for ultimate comfort. Upon the sudden interruption-by-sunlight, he proceeded to nuzzle his face into his pillow, effectively shielding it from the sun's 'poisonous' rays. (Sunlight and sleeping are mortal enemies, after all.)

Still lacking the comfort he wanted, the familiar sensei with the uniquely scarred face threw his arm out and draped it over the edge of his bed; a move which proved to be the worst of all, as the sudden jolt of pain forced his eyes open and his voice to cry out.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" he shouted, sitting up suddenly and clutching his shoulder with his left hand. "Bakaaaaaaa!"

As he rose, several stray strands of hair drooped in his face, tickling his cheek as they combed over his skin, a dilemma of sorts for his occupied hands one of which was still holding his shoulder and the other being used for support.

He sighed.

_Not good, not good._

Hoping it was just a bad start to his day, Iruka looked at the scene outside of his window, eyes still adjusting to the light. He remembered something about a storm last night. And having to go out. And fighting. _Yeah. There was fighting. And Naruto was there and..._

_Oh shit!_

The chuunin stumbled out of bed, tossing his blankets to the floor, only to trip over those blankets and collapse in the fluffy heap. He remembered now why he was in so much pain as the events of the night before flashed inside his head. The memories of the cold, wet evening sent shivers down his spine.

Still unsure that it had all been just a dream, Iruka forced his mind over the thoughts slowly, reciting the last steps of the night.

"I was tending to Naruto's wound..."

He paused to laugh quietly, remembering Naruto's face while he washed the injury. The boy's expressions played out like a drama as Iruka stung him with the treatment, and they were much too priceless for words.

_Naruto will hate me for weeks,_ he grinned. _I wish I had a camera_.

Of course he made a mental note not to tell Naruto that some of the same expressions crossed HIS face when he had awkwardly tended to his own wound. The grin faded into an amused smile as Iruka pursed his lips and gave a quick nod. That much would have to be a secret.

"That's right," he looked down at his right shoulder. "When Naruto left, I treated myself." 

Beneath his clothes, he became aware of the bandages that were wrapped tightly across his chest and shoulder that made him feel like a stiff old man. The sensei shifted his position and lifted his arm slowly, testing his shoulder for its strength, only to find that -everything- hurt and his shoulder was really nothing special.

A sigh fell from his lips. _So young and yet so old_.

"And," he gestured to his clothing, pulling at the base of his shirt, "After that I was getting ready to go help the others, which explains why I put this back on."

He frowned, still a bit confused.

"I must have fallen asleep."

Disturbed by the lack of inhibition that was supposed to have prevented him from laying down and catnapping in situations like these, Iruka pushed himself up off of the floor, careful not to slip on the blankets again, and looked at his clock.

It was almost nine.

_Nine_.

_I've been asleep for_... he calculated the time in his head ... _five hours already_.

It took a moment for that to register, but as soon as it did he threw his hand up to his head. "FIVE HOURS!!"

Moving quickly, he grabbed the cleanest uniform he could find and ran from his bedroom, simultaneously trying to pull on his gloves and slide into his vest. (Not an easy task!)

Once he had managed to apply his uniform with relative quality and neatness, he mentally decided at that point to forget about the breakfast and head straight for clinic, where they were likely housing that weird ninja fellow.

_And hopefully everything's going well. _

- - - - - - - - - -

As the chuunin walked down the halls of the small clinic he could hear the sound of voices, a little too energetic, and perhaps a bit overbearing. The shouts echoed off of the bland, pasty walls, likely disrupting more than just the patients. And was that a new crack in the plaster he saw? Asuma sure knew how to get the job done when he needed to.

Upon reaching his destination (just by following the sounds), the chuunin stood at the open door, hesitant to announce his presence and disturb the, er, 'ceremony'. Instead he watched quietly as the events unfolded in front of him, much like a pathetic play.

"I don't CARE!!" the bearded man shouted. "If you're gonna keep your fucking mouth shut then we're going to have to do some very -nasty- things to you," he growled.

Iruka struggled to see the man Asuma was speaking to since the others were crowded in the room, circling like vultures around the prey trapped in the corner. The sensei considered pushing his way through, but as he caught a better glimpse of the silver hair and mask he remembered the fear that had crossed his mind the night before and decided it was best that he waited where he stood.

"Oh?" The scarecrow-like figure sitting in the corner purred. "This from the man who wanted to see me naked, hm? I can only imagine what sort of -nasty- things YOU would like to do to me," his voice rolled towards the bearded man, lusty and deep.

Asuma's eyes shot open as several muffled giggles filled the room.

_I think I've missed a lot_, Iruka thought to himself, scratching his head. However, not even he could hide a smirk as he caught another glimpse of a rather satisfied looking masked shinobi in the corner. Watching quietly from his near-hiding spot Iruka stared at the lazy eyed ninja with a hesitant awe. The man was surprisingly confident for a captive.

He continued to watch silently as several moments passed, eyes stuck upon the mysterious figure. With a quirky smile still drawn upon his lips, Iruka felt impressed by the young man, whom he assumed couldn't be much older than himself, if not younger. He did his best not to stare, but it was only when a certain eye drifted towards him, piercing his entire being, that Iruka realized he was still smiling and turned away, thankful that the strange man had made no other efforts to acknowledge his presence.

Unfortunately, another did.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned his head towards the hallway to see who was calling and jumped nervously when he realized who it was. "H..Hokage-sama!!" he stuttered, bowing profusely, "I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

Amused, the Hokage waved his hand as if to pardon the younger man. "It's all right, Iruka. How is your injury?"  
  
An arm quickly flung behind Iruka's head, scratching innocently. "It's just fine," he grinned. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, so it will heal quickly."

As if not entirely pleased by the news, the Hokage gave an odd smile before looking past the chuunin into the room. "And how are the developments here?" he asked.

"Um," Iruka began, "I don't really know, I've only been here for a few minutes, myself."

The elderly man let out a sigh as he looked into the room, voices and actions halting as he took a step inside. All eyes were on the man in robes, curious as to what he would do, wondering what his tactic was, if there was any at all.

Sandaime ignored the crowd as he walked to the centre of the small place, his own worn out orbs locked on his target. Many pairs of eyes followed him with worried looks, but no one moved or said a word, confused about the Hokage's presence. When the elderly man reached his desired spot, he spoke bluntly.

"Everyone, I would like you to leave. I need to speak with this man alone," he said, nodding towards the masked man.

And for a moment there was nothing.

But then, as if the permission for chaos had been granted, the members of the room stuttered miserably over the old man's actions. "H.Hokage sama! This man, he might --"

A raised arm.

"I am aware of your concerns, and I acknowledge that they have a good basis. However, I feel no danger. Please... leave."

Chaos pausing, a whispering quiet filled the room.

"That is, all except for you, Iruka-sensei." He turned to the man still waiting at the door. "I have a favour to ask of you."

The others pushed out of the room, eyeing the chuunin-sensei as if he was in on the whole twisted plot. As they passed, Iruka gave them all innocent glances, trying to maintain his calm demeanor, but he too was concerned, not just for the Hokage, but for himself. What did the old man want from him?

Iruka watched his fellow shinobi leave down the hallway before closing the door behind them.

_This... could be a very bad day,_ he thought to himself.

The Hokage also waited for the presence of his village ninjas to disappear before he made his move. When he was certain that the room and it's general area held only his own self, Iruka and the enemy, the old man spoke to the shinobi seated in the corner with a firm, authoritative voice.

"I do not like men who disrupt the peace of this village..." the Hokage began.

"And so logically, nor do I like you, Hatake Kakashi."

Confused, Iruka blinked twice, rolling over the name in his mind.

_Hatake...Kakashi?_

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, obviously Kakashi's gonna be a little (or a lot) OOC since he's got a bit of a different background in this story. We'll have to see what happens to him :3.

And poor Iruka, falling out of bed like that...

Please let me know what you think. I was actually tempted to cut this chapter off earlier so it was shorter, but.. I decided against it. I hope that was the right decision X3


	3. Legend Reborn

Pretty Wings

A Kakashi x Iruka fic

by Magnificent Meow

- - - - - - - -

AN: Thanks for the comments on the last chapter. All you people who leave long reviews are amazing :O. I love you. XD (I like the short ones too, but they read quickly.) I'm really glad to see people concerned about the direction of the plot, and I've gone over this in my head many times. I promise I'm doing my best to keep it interesting and worth your time. :3

Of course, if it goes awry anywhere it'll be this chapter... o.O

No pressure now.

::sweeps the cliché bunnies under the carpet::

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Legend Reborn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka looked between the two men in front of him, more confused than ever. _Kakashi? I know that name_, he paused, scanning his memories. _Why? Does the Hokage know this man?_ The chuunin held his jaw from dropping rudely in the presence of the other two, not wanting to give away his own ignorance and confusion.

"You are causing trouble," the robed old man continued.

_ Kakashi_.

Scoffing, the masked man crossed his arms, but said nothing, still maintaining direct eye contact with the inquisitor.

_ Isn't he that missing nin?_

Without any spoken response, the Third pressed on. "It's been a long time, Kakashi. I don't care what you do with your life, but you are not welcome to ruin the peace of this village."

_I didn't know he was still alive. How did he...survive?_

Shifting slightly, the spiky haired figure chose to keep his silence, a daring move in the face of the Hokage.

_ And his head protector. It's... blank. Like he scratched off the symbol..._

"I see," Sandaime spoke. "You will say nothing. Very well then. I only wanted to confirm that you are indeed who I thought you were."

_Could it really be him?_

"Iruka-sensei," the Hokage called suddenly, snapping the chuunin's thoughts.

Iruka tried not to look startled. "Y.yes?"

Pulling the sensei closely so that he might hear the whispers, the Hokage began to speak. "I know this is a bother, but since there are no classes on the weekend and you are injured..." he paused, considering his words. "Would you stay here and help the doctor? You are rather skilled with medicines and I believe you would be an asset here, both knowledge-wise and force-wise."

The chuunin nearly choked. "Uh, Hokage sama... I... um..." Shaking his head the young sensei caught himself before saying anything stupid and bowed to his elder. "Yes, of course sir, I accept the duty."

The Hokage smiled. "I'm sorry for any trouble this causes you, but we must be on high alert these days and I need every capable ninja on guard. It's best you work here and stay away from too much danger until you are fully healed."

With a quiet sigh, Iruka tried to hide his doubtful expression beneath his still bowed head. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I can work on any paperwork while I'm here."

"Good," said the Hokage. "I will trust you with this then. There will be many guards nearby if you have problems. Afterwards, I promise we will sort things out before classes begin on Monday." The old man let out a sigh and looked at Iruka with concerned eyes and a hopeful smile. "Good luck to you."

Rising from his position, Iruka pursed his lips and nodded, doubtful expression still visible. _Good luck, indeed._

As the Hokage tread softly out of the room, closing the door behind him, Iruka stood there watching in a silent dumbfounded misery at the old man who had handed him his new fate. The room almost felt ten times bigger now, and empty of any hopeful promises. Now he was alone with this...Kakashi...watching him. Worse, he could feel the man's one visible eye boring a hole through his back

_And I thought this day..._

_...would get better.._

- - - - - - - -

Kakashi glared at the newcomer who was speaking with the Hokage. He was a plain man, still young, though he appeared worn out and tired from the hard life of the shinobi. Or perhaps it was just the injury taking its toll. Of course, if that young man looked so tired (_Iruka-sensei? Is that what the old man had called him?_) then the masked ninja could only imagine that he, himself, looked ten times worse. Life could be so cruel.

Ignoring that, Kakashi let his eyes trace over the scar that marked Iruka's face, a horizontal one that strangely complemented his own and crossed the bridge of the man's nose. For some reason it gave the chuunin a childish appearance, and he couldn't help but wonder if the sensei was the same way inside. Simple? Innocent? For a moment he could imagine that the man had a kind heart, but the thought passed quickly as he reminded himself that even the most heartful and caring of all ninjas could still fall to the purity of hatred.

Hate was such an easy feeling.

It appealed to even the most basic senses.

With an unheard sigh, Kakashi let his dry eyes close for a moment. He could hear what the Hokage was saying well enough to understand that this Iruka person would be his 'keeper' of sorts for a little while, but he remained confident that he could break free once he was healed. He wasn't an idiot, no matter what people took him for, and it seemed likely that the chuunin would make the same mistake that they all had.

_Hatake Kakashi. A man who only knows how to run. _

He supressed the laugh.

Assumptions were a foolish thing to make.

When the masked ninja drew his attention back to the duo it became apparent that the geezer was leaving. In his wake, the young chuunin stood worriedly looking at the departing Hokage, listening to the sandals shuffling softly across the wooden floor. Soon enough the door was closed like the sealing of a fate; the trapping of the prey. The chuunin stood alone. A fly in the web.

For a brief moment the only view Kakashi had was of the sensei's back, the tuft of hair that sprang from his top knot blowing gently from the slamming door. The man had yet to face the silver haired nin to introduce himself, but perhaps he was just shy.

"Yo," Kakashi called, hoping to get the ball rolling. Much to his pleasure and surprise the brunette spun around immediately to meet one locked eye, but he still said nothing.

_Hn._ Kakashi thought. _This could be a boring stay if my toys aren't worth playing with._  
  
"Well," the silver haired man began again, "since you already know my name, the least you could do is introduce yourself," Kakashi lifted his eyebrow and shot the man a lazy expression, "right?"

Iruka cleared his throat before responding with a don't-mess-with-me glare and raising his own brow. "My name is Umino Iruka," he said, bowing for the sake of politeness, "and I will be watching you."

The scarecrow looked at the man with a questioning glance and a 'hn?', pretending like he hadn't heard a word of the conversation that had just passed in front of his face. He was a little surprised, though, when Iruka made no additonal remarks.

"So, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi dwelled upon the name as he tilted his head, "it appears as though we're stuck together. The Hokage has abandoned you here."

Iruka scoffed. "The Hokage did not -abandon- me here, I agreed to perform this duty."

A raised eyebrow played above one half-lidded eye.

"Did he? It seems to me that he doesn't think you're a capable shinobi." Kakashi began to push himself up from his seat. "Even an injured man can still fight, but he left you here to watch after me"

Kakashi could feel the aches in every crevice of his body. For whatever awful reason someone had found it funny to make the human body capable of dealing with only so much pain. The silver haired nin hoped to find his way to a place that was more comfortable, but he hadn't expected this. His head pounded, his heart sped up. He felt...dizzy.

Maintaining his ground, Iruka shot a cold glare at the masked ninja who now stood warily in the corner. "Someone in your position shouldn't be making such comments," he quipped firmly.

With shortening breaths, Kakashi closed his eyes as he pulled his way over to the bed. Perhaps it was a mistake to have moved from his position, but now as the chuunin-sensei spoke, the words began to meld together and the room began to spin. He felt unbearably nauseous, an experience he hadn't felt in years. His breathing became tight, quickening with each moment.

"Besides, I --"

Was that damn chuunin still speaking? Kakashi shut his eyes harder trying to stop the room's uncontrollable movement. He wasn't sure anymore if the room was spinning of if he was in some sort of sickening dream. Heat rose to his cheeks. He felt flushed. He felt... he felt...

Foolish.

- - - - - - - -

"Hokage-sama!" Several shinobi called out to the elderly man as he made his way down the hallway. "Did anything happen?"

Looking upon the ninja in front of him the robed figure waved his hand. "Nothing of importance. I've asked Iruka-sensei to help the doctor while his injury heals. That is all."

Several glances passed between the Leaf Village members before one finally spoke. "And the identity of the man?"

The Hokage smiled. "That's not relevant. Leave it be."

- - - - - - - -

Iruka cut off his lecturing statement and watched the spiky haired man in confusion.

"Hatake?" he asked formally. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi did nothing but stand there next to the bed, staring at blank space. Concerned, Iruka watched silently, wondering if he should speak louder or slap the shinobi, but he did neither, worried that it was all a ploy. _I might be here to help, but I need to keep my guard up_, he thought to himself. _If this is a trick I swear..._

When a hand flew up to the man's face Iruka noticed the beads of sweat. _He's heating up..._

"K..Kakashi!" Iruka stuttered. "You're gonna faint if you don't --"

Movement. Suddenly.

When a streak of silver hair began to slip down towards the floor Iruka dashed towards it, having to leap in order to catch the falling ninja. With quick skills, Iruka positioned himself so that Kakashi's head would fall safely in his arms rather than the floor, and his body...well...he'd have to worry about that later. Landing on his knees with a sudden thud, the two were tangled on the floor; one unconscious, one barely breathing.

" -- be careful," Iruka sighed, both relieved and aware of the current stupidity of his phrase. A mess of black and silver lay in his arms, heavy, warm, and mostly uncomfortable. Several beads of salty liquid dripped onto the chuunin's uniform, but he didn't pay much attention to them. Instead, as he caught his breath, the chuunin pulled the forehead protector from Kakashi's hair and used it to wipe away the sweat that slipped down the man's cheek.

_He's passed out completely._

"Baka," Iruka sighed through parted lips. "After so much blood loss you shouldn't be standing up to begin with."

Gently, the chuunin laid Kakashi on the floor, but he couldn't hold back a cringe as pain ran through his shoulder. _I think I just made it worse_, he hissed, suddenly regretting the fact that he hadn't let the missing-nin just drop. He shook off the pain and looked down at the silver haired mess, pulling off the man's mask to check the pulse and make sure he was getting enough oxygen. Satisfied that it wasn't all a trick of the mind and that the man had -actually- just passed out, Iruka

ignored the pleas from his shoulder and hoisted the man into his arms.

_I'd say you owe me, but..._

_...you don't seem like the type to return favours._

Hoping to place the taller man into the bed, Iruka held him tightly, worried that his shoulder would give way under the added strain. _Where's that damn doctor when you need him?_ Iruka sighed.

The bed was higher than he had thought.

Finally achieving (relative) success, Iruka wandered over to the other side of the room to the cupboard, picking out a cloth which he immediately wet with cold water. This, for the shinobi's forehead. While there, he also grabbed hold of a blanket since there was no way he would be able to lift Kakashi again to put him under the sheets. Thus, the blanket would have to do to be used as a throw over.

This ninja was proving to be such a pain.

With the blanket and watered-down cloth both in place Iruka brought his hand up to his own forehead to make sure he was actually alive. _I'm still sane, aren't I? _He took a deep breath. _I hope..._

- - - - - - - -

Time passed slowly as Iruka studied the figure of the man on the bed. Without the mask Kakashi seemed almost fragile; delicate with his pale skin. It was hard to believe that this man was the person that Sandaime said he was.

The young chuunin clutched the room's only chair and sat his heavy body upon it, resting his elbows upon his knees and hanging his head low. _God, has it been that long already?_

He took a deep breath as if it helped his mind reach back to the past. It was a funny thing, what time could do to people.

The story was no longer told, banned by the Hokage years ago for being based on lackluster assumptions with the potential to tarnish the reputation of a fellow ninja. No one spoke of it any longer, and most people who could remember the tale likely figured the man behind it was dead. Death was a logical conclusion, after all. Iruka wasn't even sure that he knew the full story anymore since it had been so long, but he could remember the gist of it; and it hurt.

He skirted over the essence of the story in his mind, knowing why that name - _Hatake Kakashi_ - sent a chill down his spine. It was the tale of the scarecrow - a traitor. A man who disappeared when they needed him most, and a man who had let an entire village down in the midst of disaster.

..._Would my parents still be alive if he had... _

A young and talented shinobi.

_... Would they... _

With skills beyond his years.

_ ... could he have..._

The youth had become a jounin at such a young age - a reliable ninja with the power to use the sharingan - the knowledge and ability to learn and re-use others jutsus.

_ ... made any difference...?_

One of Konoha's finest.

..._twelve years ago..._

No one saw it coming. The downfall of the great Leaf Village copy ninja.__

Iruka sighed, turning to the man who had been a cause of grief for so many people. "Are you really copy ninja Kakashi?" he mumbled, secretly hoping the sleeping man couldn't hear him. The pieces fell into place and even the Hokage himself claimed it to be true, but Iruka didn't want to believe that such a tale would be fact. If it was the truth then that made the man in front of him one of the most hated figures in Leaf Village history, and he would probably still be so hated today had the Hokage not locked away the scroll that held the tale and forbade anyone from speaking the man's name.

Trying to push away the thoughts and questions that flooded his mind, the chuunin-sensei couldn't help but feel the pain of that forgotten past. He remembered that for awhile there were people who blamed Kakashi for the deaths of their loved ones, even though there was no possible way that the suddenly-missing nin had a hand in any of it. Still, the man's disappearance - on _that_ day of all days - seemed like so much more than a coincidence.

_I was still so young then, a genin who couldn't make a difference. But you. You should have been there. Where were you, Hatake Kakashi? We could have used another..._

Trying to keep his sanity, Iruka cursed under his breath, worried now that had been assigned to watch a traitor. He traced his eyes over the unmoving form, clenching his fists and closing his mind to get rid of the anger that welled within him. When his eyes opened and he stood to look at the figure once more, Iruka could see much more closely the character-defining scar that draped vertically over the left eye, the mask that hung loose around his neck, the deceptive silver hair.

_Why do you get to live when they had to die? _

All together it was like the man was hiding, ashamed of something, and Iruka couldn't help but feel what he didn't want to feel. The stories, the hatred; it was all locked away in his memory. Shinobi weren't supposed to be emotional, even when it came to resentment, and Iruka prided himself on being a ninja of self control. If anything he wanted to be logical, but just by looking at the man he couldn't keep the thoughts away, and it made him sick to his stomach.

_Not only do you have your past, but last night you injured both Naruto and myself, and maybe even others._

Iruka kept his head down as he tugged mindlessly at his shirt sleeves. He hated to feel this way towards a person, but from all he had gathered about Kakashi there was nothing within him to like. He was just a heartless, cowardly ninja. Nothing but a man in a mask. For some reason Iruka couldn't place the feeling, but something told him that it just didn't seem right for the man to be alive.

_Without something precious to keep themselves going, most people give up._

_So...if that's true..._

_Why are you still living, Hatake Kakashi? What do you hold so precious?_

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o. I'm not filling in all the details. :D Sorry. I guess that's the way I like it.

Well, I considered giving Kakashi and Iruka some sort of connected history, but I couldn't think of a way that would keep it both un-clichéd and logical (I like logic) So I hope this isn't too disappointing. Beware the angst. There will be more of it. o.o... it always works into my stories even when I don't plan it.

I'm also assuming that Kakashi was a jounin by the age of... what... 14? ::counts:: Sure :D

If I could just write out the whole story and give it to you I would, but it takes time. Thus, I leave this segment for you. Disappointing? Or no? Plus I kinda rushed this chapter. Lemme know if there's anything wrong or if it went too fast and such.


	4. Past Aura

Pretty Wings

A Kakashi x Iruka fic

By Magnificent Meow

--------

AN. Again thanks for reviews :3.. they make me happy and keep me going. ... Also, a big thank you to all of you who understand this story so far. XD

The super long break between chapter three and this one kinda threw me off since I was away for a long time with no computer to speak of and... then came the writer's block --;;. Forgive me for any............ crappiness. Oo I promise not to take so long with the other chapters =X

--------

Chapter 4: Past Aura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing towards the window the young chuunin could see the orange glow of dusk hovering in the distance. The sun was setting, the long day was over, and just when he was starting to feel a little more comfortable in his surroundings it was all coming to a close. At least for now. Within only fifteen minutes Konoha would be dark once more, open to the petty thieves or troublemakers who might dare to set foot in a shinobi village. And after last night's ordeal, security would be tight tonight. 

Still on duty at the clinic, Iruka sat unmoving at his new desk (which he had quietly 'borrowed' and dragged into the room), letting his thoughts drift over some hot tea. For a moment, fear flickered across his senses, sending a shiver up his spine. In the back of his mind, the chuunin wondered what sort of troubles this night would bring. Would Kakashi's rebel group attack once more? And if so, would they aim for their previous target or head for their captured man?

_Or will they keep us waiting. Scared._

It was a common saying in any shinobi village that a ninja has no fear, but Iruka could never bring himself to be heartless, and he knew very few who could. A ninja felt fear like anyone else, but for Iruka the desire to protect and help was always stronger.

At least, that's what he thought. Maybe he was wrong.

Iruka turned his head away from the window and towards the bed. He was glad in some ways that Kakashi had been out for much of the day. He didn't want to deal with such a cocky man, or rather; he didn't want to deal with a cocky man who couldn't move. He knew how to handle a pain-in-the-ass student, but there was something inexplicably annoying about a grown man with an unending supply of witty side commentary. Thinking back to the morning, the chuunin knew he didn't quite carry the same confidence that Asuma had, and Kakashi still managed to take him down a notch. Compared to the bearded man, Iruka might just look like a sitting duck, ready to be plucked of its feathers.

He frowned thoughtfully and returned to his tea.

_I'm a sensei, not a joke. Not anymore._

The tea in his hands had come from the vending machine in the hallway. At least the chuunin had that much to look forward to. Readily available caffeine.

_And how I need it,_ he sighed.

The can was hot on his hands and with a quick sip Iruka felt the liquid soothe the back of his throat and warm his entire body. The drink was bittersweet with the taste of honey and it was relaxing to the point that Iruka could have fallen asleep right where he was, but he knew the Hokage would lecture him endlessly for it. The Hokage, after all, was due to arrive any minute. At least according to his messenger. For now, all Iruka could do was wait.

Letting out another soft sigh, he looked once more at Kakashi, disappointed (but only slightly) that he had nothing to tell the Hokage about the captive. Since the missing nin had passed out shortly after the elder had left, there was no new information, no new conversations, nothing to speak of but theories and ideas about why Kakashi was here to begin with. But then again, tomorrow was another day, and Iruka would have to use his skills of subtle persuasion.

Iruka felt his brow twitch.

_And maybe slap him once or twice. _

He smiled inwardly at the thought as he drank down the rest of his tea in one quick gulp, forcing every molecule of caffeine into his system whether it wanted to be there or not. After such a short night and a long, slow day, Iruka knew that he needed every drop.

Setting down the empty can, Iruka was the first to admit that he might be wrong about the scarecrow-like man, but he still needed to keep his wits about him. Judging by the history books, Kakashi was a traitor to Konoha. Judging by the present, he was a threat to...something or someone. Neither past nor present was good, and the situation should be handled with care. Though Iruka wished he didn't have to be involved. Babysitting wasn't his preferred duty.

He stretched slightly in his chair, bringing a shot of pain to his still-aching shoulder.

Come to think of it, he wasn't really sure what his preferred duty was. He wondered, resting his head in his palm before letting out a yawn, purring slightly as the weight of his eyelids forced them down over his eyes.

_All though...right now I would have to say napping. With a nice big bed and some warm blankets and --_

"Iruka sensei!"

The chuunin snapped out of his thoughts. "H.Hokage!" Iruka nearly jumped from his chair but got to his feet as fast as he could with dignity, bowing politely in the presence of the robed man.

"Good to see you," Iruka said with a smile.

Two guards flanked the Hokage, each watching the bed warily, though the old man himself didn't seem to mind the presence of the sleeping enemy. Iruka gave the Hokage a steady gaze, already knowing what his first words would be.

"Tell me, Iruka," the Hokage spoke quietly, "has he-- ?" The man trailed off with the understanding that Iruka knew what he meant, which clearly Iruka did.

In response the sensei shook his head 'no', his tied hair swaying behind him. "He's been out like that all day, Hokage. I've learned nothing."

A short pause was followed by a brief exhale. Sandaime looked a little distraught, but he nodded and waved his hand as if to say it's all right. "We should speak privately then, Iruka. I have no desire to find out if Kakashi is listening." He paused. "Will you two stay here?" he asked, nodding towards his guards.

Of course, it wasn't as if they had a choice.

----------

Sitting down with the Hokage was not an unusual thing for Iruka to do, but sitting down with the Hokage to discuss important matters of secrecy and potential destruction was not something your average chuunin was accustomed to. It was more of a jounin thing; the kind of talk that makes a person feel like they've got more power than they know what to do with.

"Iruka," the Hokage began, much like he always did. "I'm sure you realize that this is a matter of importance. Right now there is no one that I can trust more than you."

With a slightly raised eyebrow, the chuunin looked skeptically at the elder, but he adjusted his look when he realized that the Hokage had meant every word.

"But Hokage sama," Iruka started, "there are shinobi who are much more capable than me. I don't really understand why you can't tell anyone else. Is the situation really _that bad_?"

The Hokage smiled knowingly and turned his back to the sensei. "Whether or not the situation is bad is not important. The best thing we can do right now is just keep the identity of the enemy quiet before wild rumors start spreading."

Iruka took a deep breath and nodded, still a little uncertain but trusting Sandaime's words.

"You remember the story, don't you, Iruka? It didn't happen so long ago. I don't want my village in turmoil over the face of that man," he motioned his hand in the direction of Kakashi's room. "I want to know why he's here first."

Silent in his chair Iruka mulled over the implications of the situation. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, if only for clarification's sake. There was a lot of information to take in, and yet so little, but something told him that the Hokage wasn't here to answer questions so he ventured only one.

"And then?" Iruka asked.

The Hokage turned back towards Iruka with a serious look on his face but never gave his response. Instead he smiled a forced smile and walked towards the exit. "Please be ready for your duties tomorrow. Take down anything he says and does because I'm relying heavily on you, Iruka sensei."

--------------------------

The field was lush with colourful sakura blossoms and sweet scents. Kakashi pushed his hair back in the soft breeze and pulled down his mask to take in the warm air.

_Beautiful..._

He could hear the sound of footsteps behind him, but as he turned the sound vanished. Soon he found himself on the ground beneath a heavy weight, but the boy just laughed and placed a kiss over Kakashi's soft lips.

For a while Kakashi watched his companion with a smile, his heavy heart lifting, if only a little. He knew it wasn't real, but the depth of the dream was unmistakable. Kakashi could feel the warmth held in the boy's touch, the spirit captured within his movements, the energy swirling in his eyes. It was all there, the same as it had always been, as if neither had ever left, and nothing had changed.

For just a moment it was so happy.

For a moment everything was oblivious, like a picture of utopia.

But something twitched.

Like it always did.

As eyes met for the second time, the glimmer was already draining from one pair. The two orbs that only a moment ago held the most dazzling soul began to droop and sag like a wet painting. The boy's smile faded, a look of pain passing over his delicate features. Too stunned to do anything, the silver haired youth only released his grasp as his companion tugged away and turned to run.

When the young Kakashi looked to the sky he realized that it had darkened drastically, and the landscape which had provided the most beautiful setting had shriveled into a wasteland in the time it takes to blink. The vast mountain that had graced the horizon of his paradise grew into a looming elevation before his eyes, destroying all around it. The force was suddenly so close. It would surely crush them both.

And yet the other boy kept running.

Part of him didn't want to continue. Deep within his sleeping mind he knew it was a dream; the reality that he had created in his mind to deal with the anguish of the past. He knew that his friend would trip and stumble. He knew of the terrifying image when he finally reached his companion, and once again looked into his face.

But the dream wasn't ending.

For some reason turning away was never an option. With the pulsing environment surrounding him Kakashi ran forward, watching the boy collapse. Before he knew it, he was there beside his fallen friend, begging him to get up, but finding him long dead; a disturbing mess of blood and decay. He shot back in fear at the sight, stomach turning, before he collapsed himself in a fit of tears.

---------------------

"The night air tonight is chilly," Iruka mumbled to himself, pushing through the doorway of his building. He lifted his head briefly to look at the sky, seeing a mass of grey clouds in the distance. "It looks like it might rain again."

He climbed the stairs and unlocked his door, flicking on the light to his small apartment out of habit and illuminating the tidy interior that had been cluttered with this morning's mess.

_To be cleaned up AFTER I relax_, he decided with a nod.

Immediately he began removing his excess gear, throwing his vest down upon a chair, and carefully tossing his kunai across his dining table. He didn't care for neatness right now, all he needed was a quick snack, a steaming hot shower, and lots of sleep before he had to wake up tomorrow and work at it all again.

It's not like he had anything else to do, though.

Looking at the sky once more, Iruka paused for a moment to admire the view.

"There are so many people living here, and yet it's so easy to feel alone," he said aloud. "Maybe that's how Kakashi felt."

The chuunin stood in quiet contemplation, the lack of sleep written all over his face as he waited in his daze. He hated to dwell upon Kakashi, but, to say the least, there was something very weird about the guy.

A confused look passed across his tired features as he thought more about it.

_He reminds me of Naruto..._

"..."

Iruka shrugged the thought away with a simultaneous yawn and tummy growl, grinning afterwards with nervous embarrassment. For a minute he continued watching the clouds roll in over the city but as a cool breeze sent a shiver over the back of his neck, he drew the blinds tightly. Scratching his head, the hungry chuunin tread lazily over to his kitchen and smiled as he pulled out some peanut butter and jelly.

"Whatever it is, I won't worry about it today."

------------------------

A cold breeze brushed across his cheek, forcing the images to flutter and disappear within his imagination. In a mere instant it was all gone.

Kakashi furrowed his brow in his partial awareness, suddenly coming to and remembering where he was. He opened his eyes to find only darkness and the scent of an early morning rain drifting through the barred window near his bed. Everything was quiet except for the rustling of his bed sheets. Forcing himself into a more awakened state, his senses searched the room for an enemy presence, but he found nothing alarming.

He was alone.

"I guess my keeper has left me for the night," he whispered into the chilly air of the clinic room.

Carefully pushing himself up, the silver haired man leaned back against his pillow and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _I had that dream again_, he thought. __

_The one where you die right in front of me. _

_You die faster each time..._

"I..." he paused for a moment as if reconsidering his words, but he gave up. "I...really hate that dream," he mumbled quietly, bringing a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow while stirring feeling through his stiff body.

_I guess coming here brought back some memories..._

A scuffle outside the door alerted him to the presence of one - no, two - guards, and he could only assume there were plenty more keeping a close eye on the clinic and its vicinity. It was a fact that a shinobi village never truly sleeps. It's both the grandeur of such a society and it's downfall.

In the soft moonlight Kakashi could see the shape of his hands, how ragged and worn they were with visible scars that never quite healed the way they should have. His palms were rough to the touch and calloused, nothing at all like they used to be. It seemed as if things always changed for the worse as time went on. With a downfallen heart he knew he was getting old despite his relatively young age, but time was a murderer.

He closed his eyes before relaxing with a sigh. _Why hasn't it killed me yet?_

There was always something about the darkness that made him miserable, maybe even a little suicidal, but he wrestled with the thoughts in his mind like he assumed he should. After all, there was a part of him that desperately wanted to live, to find the answers to his questions, the truth behind all of the lies. And perhaps to see... just one more time...

"Obito..." Kakashi whispered.

"I love you..."  
  
"And yet. I hate you..."

"For giving me these...nightmares..."

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN. This chapter is over 2500 words and it seems so short to me. I originally wanted Kakashi's section(s) longer but I was getting a bit frustrated with it. I know what's supposed to happen in my mind, but it just wouldn't write itself.. -- And is it too obvious to include Obito? I mean, it's not like you know how I'm gonna use him XD

::bows:: As usual, thanks for the support. I appreciate all comments/questions/criticisms. :)

::glomps all of you::

KakaIru shtuff comes a little later.... --;;; gomen, gomen... I like a good plot and build up sometimes... this isn't the usual fluff.


End file.
